Fogo
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Continuação de 'Sorriso Idiota"
1. Chapter 1

**Minha vida com James**

Ser um elfo doméstico deve ser péssimo. Nunca gostei exatamente desse negócio de mandar os coitadinhos fazerem a limpeza, mas agora que eu vejo pelo ponto de vista deles (sério, minha mãe e Petunia devem ter algum problema, porque elas insistem que o fogão BRILHANTE que eu estou limpando tem sujeira.) soa bem pior do que eu imaginava.

Quero dizer, a família do meu namorado (oh céus, eu tenho que me acostumar com isso, fato) tem um, mas ela é bem cuidadinha. E os elfos de Hogwarts também são extremamente bonzinhos bem cuidados...

Se bem que eu poderia mesmo criar um movimento para os elfos serem bem tratados e...

- Pronto, querida, pode ir.

Hã? Ah, valeu, mãe. Joguei o pano que eu estava usando para limpar o fogão e corri para o banheiro (observação: quando eu olhei para trás, Petunia tinha começado a limpar o fogão. Mãe, psicóloga pra ela)

Minhas roupas estão nojentas, preciso de novas, urgente. Isso soou extremamente Narcissa Black. Preciso parar com isso, ou meu cabelo vai começar a descolorir naturalmente, como diria Dorcas.

- Oi! – falei, envolvendo meus braços em volta do pescoço de James. Ele tinha crescido uns bons dois centímetros. Ótima notícia para mim, e minha altura insignificante.

- Minha mãe anda viajando um pouco, e resolveu fazer uma festa de aniversário para Sirius.

- Achei que Sirius não gostasse de festas de aniversário.

Bom, digamos que a cara dele quando tentamos fazer uma ''surpresa'' de aniversário para ele ano passado não foi muito legal. Acho que ele tem medo de ficar velho, fato.

- E ele não gosta, mas a minha mãe que deu a idéia, então ele não vai latir.

Eu nunca entendo esse negócio de latir. Uma vez, James disse que se Peter guinchasse sobre nós, ele ia apanhar. Sirius parece ''latir'' mais vezes do que é saudável. Releve e ignore, Lily. Releve e ignore. Sempre.

Quando chegamos, a casa mansão estava como sempre. Gigante, confortável e bonita. Nunca vou me cansar de ir até lá.

- JAMES! JAMES VEM AQUI, SUA GAZELA!

Sirius. Sério, ele me surpreende. Todo dia. Quando você pensa que ele superou sua capacidade de irritar e me fazer rir ao mesmo tempo, ele vem e faz algo mais chocante.

Andamos até o quintal, e Sirius abriu um sorriso gigantesco e começou a pular no lugar.

- Sirius, mas o que...

- Olha só, olha só! – ele respondeu, apontando para a cerca.

Eu nunca tinha reparado nos vizinhos da casa – mansão. Talvez fosse porque a casa em si era tão surpreendente que os vizinhos não eram tão importantes assim, mas pelo jeito Sirius reparava.

A casa estava cheia de gente, entrando e saindo com caixas de papelão. Mudança, com certeza. Já estava me perguntando quem seria o novo vizinho de James, quando um carrinho cor de rosa parou no portão.

- Que carro é esse?

A porta do motorista abriu, e de lá saiu uma mulher muito bizarra. Ela era alta, loirona (de farmácia! As sobrancelhas eram castanhas, yep.), e obviamente achava que tecido não devia ser desperdiçado em roupas.

- Merlin! De onde ela é? – perguntou Sirius. Olhei para o lado. Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava, porque ele estava pateticamente de quatro, espiando por uma fresta da cerca.

- Sirius! Por deus, que mau gosto. Ela tingiu o cabelo pra ficar loiro e... Tingiu o cachorro?

Atrás dela, vinha um poodle bem pequeno, rosa. Vou reclamar para a proteção aos animais. E depois vou canonizar Narcissa Black, como símbolo de pureza, castidade e simplicidade.

- Ela é gostosa.

Boa conclusão, Sirius. Quer um balão?

- É...

Limpei a garganta. Acho que os dois meio que esqueceram de mim.

- Oi!

- Ah, Lily...

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu achei ela vulgar.

Mas apenas James estava escutando. Sirius tinha começado a arrumar os cabelos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Me apresentar.

- Boa sorte. – retruquei, e cruzei os braços.

James riu, e disse:

- Tente paquerar o poodle, ele parece que a gostar de você.

- Idiota. Vai ver.

Mas o que exatamente ele ia ver eu não ia descobrir, porque a Sra. Potter saiu da casa – mansão a todo vapor, e começou a falar conosco:

- Ah, Lily querida, que bom que chegou. James te disse da festa? Ah, tenho certeza que sim! Vamos logo, tenho que correr com os preparativos, estou _tão_ feliz!

Sirius ficou vermelho.

- Tia, sério, realmente não precisa...

- Imagina que não precisa, Sirius! Seu décimo sétimo! James, venha logo, preciso de uma ajudinha com as cortinas da sala.

Revirando os olhos, James foi junto com ela para dentro da casa, e eu acabei lá, tendo que aturar o Sirius babando pela vizinha.

- Sabe, **eu** achei ela vulgar.

- **Eu** achei ela gostosa.

- Ela não é gostosa, só está quase nua.

- Grande coisa.

- Quantos anos você acha que ela tem?

- Será que ela vai pra minha festa, se eu chamar?

Revirei os olhos. Sério, isso tá virando hábito.

Quando entramos na casa mansão junto da Sra. Potter, que começou:

- Viram a nova vizinha? Ouvi que ela ia chegar ainda ontem!

- Sabe alguma coisa dela? – Sirius perguntou, piscando os olhos pesadamente, o que me fez lembrar as bonecas da Petunia. Isso foi nojento.

- Só sei que se chama Joan. **Só** isso, Sirius.

- Acha que ela viria na festa? – ele repetiu a pergunta que tinha feito a mim. Sorri diabolicamente quando ela virou – se para ele, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Não. Sério, querido, eu acho que ela é velha demais para você.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Já ouviu falar em "o amor não tem idade" ?

James olhou para ele, sarcástico.

- Já ouviu falar em pedofilia, Sirius?


	2. Chapter 2

**Joan**

Ah, o sol. Isso quase me fez cantar. Mas, como não tenho mais cinco anos, eu apenas sorri. E resolvi ir ver o meu namorado.

O ano novo está chegando, e talvez eu até passe a festa na casa de James, que felicidade. Eu estava toda sorridente andando pela rua (embora meu pai sempre diga que mocinhas bonitas devem andar carrancudas na rua.) quando vi uma coisa que fez toda a endorfina do meu cérebro escorrer.

A vizinha sem noção de James estava na frente da casa dele, sendo soterrada da baba de James e Sirius. Hey! Ele tem namorada, amiga.

- Oi. – falei friamente, esperando que ela se tocasse que estava empurrando os peitos em cima do meu pobre namorado.

Quando me viu, James ficou roxo, e Sirius parou de contar a piada que estava acabando.

- Oi. – repeti.

- Oh, meninos! Tenho que ir, Julie está chegando!

Isso mesmo, querida. Vamos andando, que as autoridades locais chegaram.

- Lily, meu amor!

- Sai pra lá. Quem é ela?

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Ah, eu não gosto disso.

- É a Joan. A vizinha.

- A gostosa. – completou Sirius.

- Sirius, cala a boca.

Mas James estava tentando não arranjar confusão, então me pegou pela mão e entramos juntos na casa – mansão. Logo que entrei, Sra. Potter me estendeu um saco de balões bruxos (eles não estouram, e mudam de cor) para que eu enchesse. Claro, uma ótima desculpa para manter a minha boca fechada e meu cérebro trabalhando. Vou encher essas bexigas, pensei. E depois, vou matar James. Isso, ótimo plano. Simples, fácil de lembrar.

- Lily... – começou ele, quando Sirius e a Sra. Potter foram ao beco diagonal para comprar mais bombinhas.

- O que você quer?

- Olha, a Joan é só minha vizinha... Ela não está querendo se aproximar da gente com segundas intenções...

Parei de encher a bexiga, e respirei fundo.

- Vou te dar o benefício da dúvida, Potter. O benefício da dúvida.

Ele sorriu, e começou a se aproximar de mim com aquela cara safada.

- Então, amor... Estamos sozinhos em casa... Minha mãe e Sirius vão demorar...

Claro que eu sabia onde ele queria chegar. Pra falar a verdade, eu queria que chegassem _lá_. Mas havia um pequeno problema. As janelas da sala dos Potter são gigantescas. E a minha vontade de chegar _lá_ com ele era menor do que a vergonha que eu teria de fazer isso na frente daquela janela – rombo na parede.

- James... A janela...

- O que tem a janela? – e me beijou.

Comecei a sentir o corpo ficar quente demais. O que em parte era bom, já que estava frio demais e meu casaco era fininho e... CALMA. Não era legal isso. Imagina se nós estamos _lá _e de repente a mãe dele chega? Não, isso não seria legal.

- James... Eu não posso.

Ele se afastou de mim, confuso.

- Por quê?

- Olha o tamanho dessa janela! Sua mãe vai chegar, e isso não é legal e...

- Tá legal, eu entendi.

Ótimo ele ter dito isso. Ruim foi o tom dele. Sério, será que consta em algum lugar que a gente tem que fazer o que ele quer toda hora? Já basta a mãe dele, que tenta dar o mundo e tudo que há nele para James. Eu teria de fazer o mesmo?

Eu ia responder de um jeito grosso para ele, quando escutamos uma risada afetada no outro lado da cerca. Ele levantou e foi ver o que era (como se ele não soubesse exatamente quem era a única pessoa do mundo que ria como se um pato de borracha estivesse entalado na garganta dela).

Eu, idiotamente, segui até a janela. No portão da casa de Joan (sério, isso é lá nome de gente?), eu visualizei a própria conversando com uma garota, que tinha o cabelo castanho e usava óculos quadrados. Ahá! Então o cabelo dela na verdade é castanho!

- Quem será que é essa? Filha dela? – eu perguntei sugestivamente para James.

- Não. É a sobrinha dela. – ele respondeu, distraído

Se eu tivesse uma frigideira nas mãos naquele exato momento, teria entortado a pobre na cabeça dele. Mas, como estava sem nada, apenas virei de costas e fui encher os balões.

Quando Sra. Potter e Sirius chegaram, devem ter ficado surpresos com o clima na casa – mansão. Eu estava num canto da sala, quase escondida entre vários balões coloridos, bem cheios, e James estava no outro canto, me encarando.

- Olá. Senhora. Potter. Eu. Acabei. – eu disse completamente ofegante, virando para ver a porta. – Posso. Ir?

Ela me olhou, surpresa.

- Mas você não quer ficar para almoçar, querida? James iria adorar!

Olhei para James, e dei o meu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

- Acho que não.

Antes de ir, fui ver como estava a minha cara (porque eu não posso me dar ao luxo de sair por aí pagando gorilas. Já basta meus vizinhos acharem que eu não tenho noção de clima). Depois de passar quase uma hora apenas enchendo balões, eu parecia que tinha corrido a maratona. Estava com as bochechas roxas, e meus cabelos que antes estavam presos num coque, estavam soltos.

- Você tá linda, Lily. – resmunguei, tentando ajeitar os cabelos.

Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando escutei a voz de James, logo atrás de mim.

- Eu te amo.

Me virei para ele, pronta para disparar o primeiro vaso da dinastia – sei – lá – quem que a mãe dele tinha bem na cabeça dele. "Mas ele me olhava com aquela cara de ''mãe, te amo, me dá dinheiro" dele. Então eu simplesmente dei um sorriso triste, e sai.

A minha casa não é muito longe da casa – mansão, mas eu tive tempo para amaldiçoar a vizinha dele até me cansar no caminho, completamente distraída.

E é claro, como meu carma já não gosta de mim normalmente, a distração só incomoda minha vida mais ainda. Eu estava andando, completamente imersa nas minhas maldições, quando senti a minha cabeça e braços baterem em algo humano (ÓTIMO, LILY. ALGO HUMANO FOI ESPETACULAR. Quero aplausos e um balão.)

- Ai! – exclamei.

Escutei o humano em quem eu havia batido falar alguma coisa também.

Parei e respirei, para depois levantar a cabeça.

...

...

Pelas rosas da mesa de cabeceira de Merlin! Isso é um anjo? Ou talvez um deus? Oi, querido deus, meu nome é Lily, tenho dezessete anos, e só uso aliança para me lembrar do meu compromisso com a vida. Me leva com você?

- Oi. – eu disse, sufocando todas as minhas personalidades que queriam apertar o cara parado na minha frente.

- Lily? – ele perguntou, meio rindo, meio surpreso.

Você sabe meu nome? É porque eu fui escolhida, não é?

- Hã?

- Lily Evans? A baixinha cabeça de fósforo?

HÃ? BAIXINHA CABEÇA DE FÓSFORO? Mas esse era o meu apelido de jardim. Ninguém pode escutar em voz alta! Cale a boca, deus grego! Eu parei pra olhar melhor para ele (do pescoço para cima, eu digo.) e vi que eu conhecia aquele rosto.

- Derek, comedor de cola?

Ele ficou vermelho. Claro, eu não me surpreenderia que ele me batesse ali mesmo. Porque quem quer ser lembrado por ser o garoto que assaltava a professora de artes para roubar cola. Para _comer_. Oho, isso sim é engraçado.

- Nossa! Quanto tempo! Você... Hum... Cresceu.

Você também, amigo.

- Ah... Quer entrar?

Alguém me dá um tiro. Agora, se possível.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, aí está o segundo capítulo. Essa fic na verdade é uma continuação, uma segunda parte de uma fic que eu escrevi a algum tempo, ''Sorriso Idiota''. Então, algumas expressões que eu uso aqui são tiradas de lá. Portanto, para mais conteúdo, leiam a outra fic!

**Fer C. Potter: **Puxa, que bom que você gostou! Adoro quando as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo, fato. Quando á história da continuação. Bom, eu tenho ''sorriso idiota'' que é a primeira parte, e sim, pretendo escrever uma terceira parte sim =D Obrigada pela review ^^

Gostaram? Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Um novo amigo**

- Nossa, ela era feia mesmo! – eu exclamei, quando Derek se lembrou de Sue, uma de nossas antigas colegas. Sua costumada usar uma meia de cada cor, e o cabelo dela era... Ou não era. Sério, perto dela, ser uma baixinha com cabeça de fósforo não era tão ruim assim.

- E aquele dia em que ela prendeu um chiclete no cabelo e teve que cortar todo? Nossa, eu lembro que Johnny Napalm riu dela até vomitar!

Gargalhar tem um efeito revigorante para mim, isso é fato. Derek estava na minha casa fazia menos de uma hora, e a gente não conseguia parar de rir. Engole essa, James Potter, pensei. Não preciso de você para me divertir. Muahuahua. Há.

E digamos que ficar sentada na cama do seu quarto, conversando, gargalhando e dividindo o fone do cd player com o Derek (vulgo: deus grego.) era uma terapia mais do que bem – vinda. É eu sei. Morram de inveja.

Se eu fosse revelar o restante da tarde, seria extremamente cansativo, porque relembramos todos os anos de jardim de infância. Minha mãe levou biscoitos... Oh, tudo ia bem demais.

- Queridos, desculpe interromper, mas a Emmeline está lá embaixo.

Derek me olhou confuso.

- Peça pra ela subir, mãe! Derek, vai conhecer uma das minhas melhores amigas, a Emme.

Pode parecer meio idiota, mas eu me recusava a chamá – la de Emmy. Apelidos com ''y'' no fim me dão náuseas. Culpa de coisas como "Cissy". Já mencionei que detesto Narcissa Black?

Detesto sim.

- LILY! AMIGA, QUANTO TEMPO! O QUE ANDA FAZENDO E...

Mas Emme parou na hora que viu _quem_ estava comigo.

- Venha aqui, Lily. **Agora**. – ela disse, apontando para o corredor de fora do meu quarto.

Pedi para Derek esperar um minuto, e saí.

- Achei que a senhora tivesse namorado! Quem é aquele Apolo que saiu do chão do teu quarto?

Comecei a rir.

- Ele estudou comigo no jardim de infância. Eu estava andando na rua, amaldiçoado uma pessoa, quando bati nele.

- Que?

- Nada. Vou te apresentar.

Entramos no quarto, e percebi na hora que tinha acabado de formar um casal. Ui. Eu adoro formar casais, mesmo que nunca tenha formado um.

- Derek, essa é a Emmeline. Emme, esse é o Derek.

Ela sorriu para ele, que se afastou um pouco, deixando que ela sentasse do lado dele.

- Então, vocês se conhecessem desde o jardim? – perguntou Emme, enquanto piscava devagar para Derek. Eu quase vomitei quando vi que ele encarava os olhos azuis dela como se ele mesmo não visse azul quando se olhava no espelho.

- Não exatamente, né Lily? Nós estudamos juntos no jardim, e nos reencontramos hoje. É impressionante que a gente não conversasse antes, porque ela é muito legal mesmo. E vocês duas?

Opa! Ele não sabe de Hogwarts, amiga.

- Ah, nós duas começamos a freqüentar o mesmo internato. – respondi depressa, lançando um olhar a Emmeline, para que ela calasse a boca.

- Nossa. Internato! Vocês passam o ano todo fora, então...

Emme corou um pouco quando disse que ele poderia ver a gente o verão todo. Reformulando a frase: "Olha, nós temos o verão todo para ficarmos juntos, querido."

- Mas não é ruim como todos dizem! O internato, quero dizer. – Emmeline disse, sorrindo.

- Mas é um internato só de meninas? – ele perguntou, olhando incrédulo para nós duas. E depois, sorrindo PARA EMME, completou – Porque seria até pecado afastar meninas bonitas da sociedade.

- Gente, alguém quer chá?

Os dois se viraram para mim como se eu tivesse interrompido algo muito importante. Hey! Eu não posso ficar servindo de vela eternamente.

- Não, Lily.

- Bom, vou pegar um chá, e deixar os dois sozinhos.

Acho que essa foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. Quando desci, minha mãe estava segurando um envelope azul na mão.

- Chegou o convite daquele seu amigo... O da estrela... O Sério... Ciro...

- Sirius, mãe.

Minha mãe nunca aprende o nome do Sirius. A única coisa que ela lembra é que eu comentei que o nome dele vinha de uma estrela. Então ele virou o "amigo da estrela". Boa, né?

Peguei o envelope e abri (não planejava subir tão cedo assim):

_Lily, _

_Você está convidada para o 17º aniversário de Sirius!_

_Sua presença é essencial!_

E abaixo o endereço da casa – mansão, o horário e bláblá. Beleza.

- Você vai?

- Que? – levantei a cabeça para encarar a minha mãe, que sorria

- Você vai à festa?

- Vou. Sirius é meu amigo.

Além do mais, é uma boa desculpa para espionar James. Quando subi, não escutei nada. Abri a porta lentamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Festança**

Claro que eu devo ter vocação para vela. Além de o meu namorado estar de rolo com a vizinha, eu ainda acabo de juntar um casal, o que me faz ter que sentir felicidade por procuração.

- Com licença... – eu entrei no meu quarto, carregando a bandeja de chá e biscoitos de olhos fechados (posso entrar num circo depois disso).

Coloquei a bandeja em cima da minha escrivaninha, e olhei para a minha cama. Acho que eu devo ter sussurrado na hora que entrei, porque Derek e Emme não pararam de se beijar com a minha mísera presença. Os dois são uma gracinha. Loirinhos, olhos claros e tal... Imagina um filho dos dois! OUN! Parei.

Limpei a garganta, esperando que os dois percebessem que tinham companhia e meus pobres olhos inocentes não precisam ver os dois trocando juras de amor.

- Ah, Lily! – ofegou Emme, quando finalmente (!) percebeu que eu estava lá, e não na cozinha, preparando chá.

Derek ficou vermelho, mas sorriu para Emmeline quando pegou um papel e anotou um número, entregando para Emme. Ela olhou confusa para o papel.

- 7665 847 851?

- Meu telefone. Me liga. – e deu um selinho nela, indo na minha direção.

- Obrigada por ter me apresentado, Lily. – ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e saiu.

- O QUE É TELEFONE, LILY?

Comecei a rir.

- Ele quer que você continue a falar com ele. Vamos, vou te ensinar a telefonar.

Enquanto Emmeline examinava bem o telefone de casa, ele tocou, e ela jogou o coitado no chão.

- TÁ VIVO, LILY! AI MEU DEUS, O SEU TLEFELONE TÁ VIVO!

Revirei os olhos.

- Calma, Emmeline! – e peguei o telefone – Alô?

- Quem tá gritando?

- James?

- Oi.

- Desde quando você sabe telefonar?

- Remus me ensinou.

- Tá bom, então.

- Quem é?

- O que?

- Eu acabei de voltar da sua casa.

- HÃ? COMO ASSIM?

- Queria te fazer uma surpresa romântica, mas pelo jeito um cara loiro baixinho já fez.

- Derek?

- Então é esse o nome dele?

- É. Mas o que você...

Então a minha ficha caiu.

- JAMES, NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO!

- Não?

- CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Ah, então desculpa.

E desligou. NA MINHA CARA.

- O que aconteceu? – Emmeline perguntou, olhando para o telefone como se ele fosse explodir.

- Acho que eu e a James vamos terminar tudo.

- Calma, deve ser só uma fase. Eu entendi como funciona. Ele toca, você pega, e diz alô.

- Não, assim é como se atende telefone, Emme.

- Hã? TEM DOIS JEITOS DE USAR? Aiii...

Oh, temos um caminho longo por aqui.

Eu acho que Emme aprendeu a usar o telefone, porque nós outros dois dias as únicas cartas que ela me mandou foram "Ah. O Derek e eu saímos hoje. Ele está me ensinando algumas coisas legais." e outra assim: "Lily, Derek está te mandando um beijo, e eu também. Vai na festa? Será que posso levar Derek comigo?"

Enquanto isso, não tive coragem de falar com James. Acho que nós terminamos, mas eu não parei de usar o anel de prata que ele me deu. Talvez fosse a esperança idiota que Emmeline ''deixasse escapar'' que Derek está saindo com ela, não comigo.

Eu sinceramente não estava com espírito de festa quando o dia do aniversário chegou (três dias para o ano novo!), mas como Sirius ainda era meu amigo, e a Sra. Potter ficaria desapontada se eu não fosse, me arrumei e fui.

Por fora, a casa – mansão continuava a mesma. Quando bati na porta, vi que o trabalho de decoração da Sra. Potter tinha funcionado. Os balões que eu enchi estavam pendurados por todo o teto, iluminados pelas lâmpadas e lustres da casa, brilhando em várias cores diferentes.

A comida estava mais para o fundo, como pude ver mais tarde. No meio do caminho, vi os convidados. Emmeline estava lá, com Derek (COMO ELA TROUXE UM TROUXA PARA ESSA FESTA?), Dorcas estava, para variar, tentando fazer Remus dançar (já contei da repulsa dele por movimentos com o corpo? Eu já tentei ensinar ele a dançar, mas esse cara tem os quadris mais duros que o cabelo de Emily Ronson, da Lufa – Lufa). Andei mais para frente, cumprimentei Fabian Prewett e seu irmão mais novo, Gideon que estavam discutindo a liga de quadribol com Amus Diggory (como se eles soubessem algum outro assunto.). E mais a frente, Marlene e Sirius estavam rindo freneticamente (esses dois são completamente idiotas, fato. Desde o sexto ano, deram para virar melhores – amigos, porque Sirius finalmente percebeu que nem todas as mulheres só serviam para preencher um dos lados da cama.)

- Oi!

- OPA! Que bom que veio Lil! Estou tentando convencer Sirius que festas de aniversário são apenas simbólicas.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Como se eu precisasse de uma festa para lembrar que hoje uma ruga nasceu no meu rosto.

E começou a rir de novo. Acho que os dois andam exagerando no whisky de fogo.

- Onde está James?

Marlene me olhou confusa.

- Não sei...Eu tinha visto ele no quintal, brincando com um dos primos dele.

PRIMOS?

Fui até o quintal, onde aparentemente os Potter estavam reunidos. Sra. Potter conversava alegremente com uma mulher bonita de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. A mãe de Marlene, por sinal.

- Olá, Senhora Potter.

- Oi, querida! Acho que já conhece Lorraine, né?

Sorri para a Sra. Mckinnon, quando um casal se aproximou. O cara era bem alto, e tinha os olhos verdes como os meus, enquanto a mulher, tão alta quanto ele, tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Então essa é a namoradinha de James, Marta?

A Sra. Potter sorriu, radiante, e me explicou:

- Querida, esses são Richard e Michel Potter, tios de James. – e depois sussurrou, no meu ouvido – Richard e Allan são irmãos.

- Ah! Oi!

- Ela é bonita! James finalmente conseguiu! Espero que Justin conquiste uma menina bonita como essa! – riu – se Richard. Eu forcei um sorriso e segui mais para frente. Cumprimentei o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Mckinnon e só encontrei James mais para frente, brincando com um menino de uns nove anos, que não cansava de jogar uma goles de plástico na cabeça dele.

- Olá...

James virou para mim subitamente, sendo atingido outra vez pela goles, que derrubou seus óculos.

- Oi, Lily.

O menino parou de brincar e olhou para mim, os olhos me esquadrinhando.

- Quem é ela, primo?

- A minha namorada, Justin. E para de me chamar de primo, droga.

O menino ignorou a última frase e foi até mim.

- Oi, sou Justin Potter. Tudo bom?

Eu dei meu melhor sorriso simpático.

- Olá, Justin, sou a Lily.

- Que nem a flor?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu detestava que lembrassem o significado do meu nome. Soa muito lado – rosa – da força pra mim.

- É... Que nem a flor.

- Legal! Já volto, preciso usar o banheiro, e a minha mãe pegou os meus óculos.

Eu sorri para ele, enquanto pegava a goles de plástico e levava consigo.

- Idiota. – James disse, quando ele foi embora

Virei para ele, aborrecida.

- Olha quem fala. Derek está com Emmeline.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, uma voz afetada chamou:

-Jiiiimy!

Olhei para trás, e Joan vinha na nossa direção. Usava uma calça jeans BRANCA, extremamente apertada (como ela consegue andar? Eis o mistério.) junto com uma blusinha (INHA. INHA. INHA) cor de rosa.

Fui saindo à francesa, antes que eu fosse obrigada a vomitar nos dois. Estava tão irritada e transtornada que bati em alguém. Grande novidade. Senti um alívio enorme quando vi que era Remus.

- Ai, Rem! Desculpa!

Ele só riu.

- Ainda bem que ela não trouxe o cachorro.

Esperava ver tédio nos olhos deles, mas vi um discreto brilho malicioso nos olhos dele. Como ele é meu melhor amigo, levantei a sobrancelha:

- Que cara é essa?

- Ah, nenhuma. Só acho que Marlene não ia querer concorrência.

-q?

- Vem cá.

Subimos até o segundo andar, e Remus colocou o indicador nos lábios, para que eu ficasse quieta.

- Mas o que...

Quando chegamos perto da biblioteca, vi uma cena que nunca iria esquecer. Sirius e Marlene, **aparentemente** bêbados, se beijando no corredor.

Eu e Rem (AMO os apelidos que dou para meus amigos) nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir discretamente, enquanto descíamos.

- Cômico, não?

- Cômico? Será que os dois vão se lembrar disso amanhã?

- Não faço idéia, mas _eu_ nunca deixarei Sirius esquecer.

Ri extremamente alto. Ah, Remus me faz mais feliz que meu namorado, como faço?

A festa em si foi divertida. Quero dizer, passar algumas horas com amigos é divertido em qualquer hora. Fabian e Gideon contam piadas muito bem, além das teorias absurdas sobre alienígenas que Dorcas insiste em desenvolver.

Quando estava para acabar, Justin veio em minha direção, agora com os óculos de aros quadrados bem colocados e a goles de plástico nas mãos.

- Florzinha?

Florzinha? Ah, sou eu.

- Oi, Justin!

- Você é a namorada do James?

- Sou...

- Acho que ele tem outra namorada... – falou ele, confuso. Senti meu sangue começar a congelar, mas tentei falar com o menininho do jeito mais gentil possível:

- Como assim?

- É... Vem aqui, florzinha.

Ele me guiou pela casa, até o quintal. A casa – mansão tem mesmo um quintal gigante, com uma mini floresta atrás, Justin foi até os pais dele, deixou a goles com os dois, e foi me puxando pela mão até a floresta. Me senti alta perto dele. Era incrível como ele era baixinho (considerando a altura dos pais dele. E a minha.) e depois iria crescer mais que eu. Oh vida, oh desgraça.

Quando cheguei quase ao fundo do quintal dos Potter, eu vi o que Justin queria dizer.

James e Joan. Se agarrando feitos dois animais numa árvore. Claro, fiquei furiosa. Não só porque ele estava me traindo, ou porque ele estava me traindo com aquela... Vizinha dele, ou por que ele estava me traindo enquanto eu estava solta na festa. Estava furiosa porque, além de tudo isso, Justin tinha visto. E ele, um menininho de nove anos de idade, foi o único que teve a decência de me avisar que ''Primo James tinha outra namorada''.

Não preciso ressaltar que comecei a chorar. E joguei a aliança no chão. E ele não reparou. Ou, se reparou, não ligou a mínima.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Consolo Infantil**

- Florzinha, porque você tá chorando? – Justin me perguntou, ignorando os barulhos que James e Joan faziam.

- Nada, querido.

Justin é uma graça. Mil vezes mais educado e gentil que o primo dele, por sinal. Ele me pegou pela mão e puxou de volta para a casa – mansão. Eu ainda estava chorando, mas não de tristeza. De raiva. Eu fui idiota de cair na de James. Idiota. Galanteador barato. Imbecil.

Quando chegamos à sala, o pessoal ainda estava discutindo os alienígenas de Dorcas, e pararam quando cheguei.

- Lily? – Sirius perguntou, levantando para ir ajudar Justin a me carregar.

- Ela tá triste, porque eu mostrei a outra namorada do James...

Marlene levantou, parecendo mais sóbria.

- Como assim, outra namorada? O que ele fez? Vou pegar a cabeça dele e... Ai, depois que eu melhorar!

E correu para vomitar no banheiro. Justin olhou para nós, cada vez mais confuso.

- O que tá acontecendo? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Florzinha...

Eu parei por um instante de chorar. Minha tristeza e arrependimento se transformaram em ódio. Como ele pôde fazer isso com duas pessoas que gostam dele? Porque ele não só me traiu, como não ligou a mínima se o priminho dele ia ver.

- Vem cá, Justin. – e pus o menino no meu colo. – Você não fez nada de errado. Seu primo que fez. Tá bom? Você é um anjinho.

Ele desceu do meu colo, pegou a goles e entregou pra mim.

- Toma, brinca um pouco.

Dorcas e Emmeline se entreolharam.

- AAAAH, QUE GRAÇA DE MENINO!

E encheram o pobre coitado de abraços, beijos e apertões. Tadinho. Fiquei girando a goles nas mãos, enquanto Sirius e Remus iam ver o que James estava exatamente fazendo com Joan no quintal.

Escutei alguns gritos, e broncas, mas não reparei. Estava imersa no brilho vermelho artificial da bola. Justin chegou perto de mim, e escondeu o rosto no meu corpo, e então eu despertei. A porta da sala estava fechada, e Dorcas e Emmeline se encaravam no sofá, ao mesmo tempo constrangidas e preocupadas.

Olhei para elas, e parei para prestar atenção no mundo. Escutei uma discussão na parte da frente da casa, aparentemente entre os Potter e Joan. Pelo visto a Sra. Potter e o Sr. Potter tinham ficado realmente aborrecidos.

- E, por favor, **Senhora**, não volte mais aqui! – gritava a Senhora Potter.

E já ia perguntar a Emme e Dorcas o que tinha acontecido, quando a porta se escancarou, e Remus e Sirius literalmente jogaram James no chão.

- Idiota! Eu já bebi quinhentas vezes e nunca fiz merda nenhuma! E você avança um pouco na dose e começa a fazer besteira, James? – gritava Sirius. – Olha o que você fez com a Lily! Você viu? HEIN? EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA.

James estava tonto ainda, mas Remus (que, para minha total surpresa, estava tão furioso quando Sirius) pegou James pelo ombro, levantou e apontou a varinha para ele (contei que ele e Sirius são os únicos maiores da turma? Show.)

- Aguamenti!

James quase afogou quando a água atingiu com tudo a cara dele. Mais acordado, olhou para Sirius.

- O que?

- A LILY! OLHA PRA ELA. OLHA PRA ELA, VAI! TEM CORAGEM?

Ele me olhou de relance, e eia responder para Sirius, quando a porta abriu de novo, e os pais dele entraram. Eu nunca tinha visto a Senhora Potter daquele jeito. E o Senhor Potter tinha passado de "pai gostoso do meu namorado" para "pai super gostoso e irritado do meu ex – namorado".

Enquanto ela olhava para James, o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho, o Sr. Potter veio na minha direção, e pegou Justin no colo, dando ordens para a elfa doméstica deles levar o menino para um dos quartos de hóspedes do andar de cima, porque ele iria dormir ali. Depois, virou – se para Marlene, Emme e Dorcas e disse que elas também estavam convidadas a ficar lá, porque estava tarde demais e era perigoso sair por aí nessas horas.

Quando vi, James estava sentado no sofá, com a Senhora Potter roxa encarando – o. Sirius e Remus estavam atrás de mim, um de cada lado. E o Sr. Potter estava mandando os dois me levarem para cima, que depois ele e Sra. Potter iriam subir para falar conosco.

Meio inconscientemente, deixei Remus e Sirius me guiarem para cima. Quando cheguei no quarto que estava arrumado para mim, vi que Marlene, Emme e Dorcas estavam lá, e Justin estava vindo, de pijama azul claro, carregando um dragão de pelúcia nas mãos.

Sentei na cama macia, e Sirius começou a falar:

- Nós fomos até o quintal, Lily.

Olhei para ele.

- E?

- E que James estava parecendo um... Sei lá o que ele parecia! – Sirius falou, indignado. – Mas antes que a gente pudesse separar os dois de um jeito pacífico a Senhora Potter viu, e daí ferrou de vez.

Olhei para Marlene, que conhecia os Potter há mais tempo. Ela encolheu os ombros, se afastou um pouco para Sirius sentar do lado dela, e falou:

- Sabe, Lil, os pais do James têm uma noção muito grande de certo e errado. Acho que quando eles viram James não só bêbado, como se atracando com a vizinha, se sentiram no mínimo, envergonhados. Além do mais, eles perceberam que foi uma super sacanagem que James fez contigo. Por isso ficaram tão bravos.

-Mas eu vi vocês brigando com ele.

Remus limpou a garganta.

- Bom... Nós, hum, digamos que depois que os pais de James já tinham visto e perdido a cabeça, eu e Sirius decidimos ''chutar o balde'' para cima de James. Afinal de contas, sou seu melhor amigo.

E me olhou com aquela cara de "sou, né?". Eu sorri para ele.

- Claro que é. Não esperava outra coisa de você. Tá. Esperava menos violência. Mas não sabia que existia um lado assim em você, Sirius.

- Você me julga muito mal. Fiquei bravo por duas razões: número um, James sabia que eu estava querendo a Joan. Ele me passou a perna nessa. Segundo, posso ter tido quantas garotas forem, mas é uma de cada vez. Hey, chifre não fica bem em ninguém.

Então todos ficaram em silencio. De relance, vi Sirius passar os braços em volta dos ombros de Marlene. É, talvez eles não estivessem tão bêbados assim no corredor. Eu mal havia percebido, mas Justin ainda estava lá. Andou na minha direção e sentou no meu colo, me encarando. Pude ver que seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto os meus.

- Porque tá todo mundo triste?

Sorri gentilmente para ele.

- Ninguém está triste, Justin. Só estamos cansados, só isso. Não está cansado também?

Achei que ele iria dizer sim e ir embora, mas ele simplesmente acenou coma cabeça e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, e adormeceu. Escutei passos, e a porta abriu, revelando um Senhor Potter bem cansado, porém sorrindo amigavelmente para nós.

- Lily, desculpe pelo James, Não vim pedir para perdoá – lo. Marta está cuidando dele agora.

Por um segundo tive pena de James. Só por um segundo.

- As coisas já não estavam bem, Sr. Potter...

- O que não justifica a atitude dele. Acabei de falar com seus pais. Pode ficar aqui essa noite.

Quando me deixaram sozinha no quarto, olhei para o teto. Tudo girava.


	6. Chapter 6

**O dia seguinte**

- Querida, seu pai está colocando as coisas no carro.

Abri os olhos. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que vi James a aquela mocréia se agarrando no quintal da casa mansão. A festa de ano novo e a última semana de férias passaram como flashes na minha mente. Nada maravilhoso e romântico, porque agora eu ignorava as cartas insistentes de desculpas que James me mandava quase todo dia (a minha lareira agradeceu muito por elas.)

Sirius pediu Marlene em namoro. Por incrível que pareça. Eu e Remus fizemos uma aposta. Eu, como fui esplendidamente defendida pelo Sirius, e ainda tenho um pouco de credibilidade no amor, apostei que os dois vão ficar juntos sim. Remus, que é um tapado incrédulo (?) apostou que não ficam juntos nem um mês. Apostamos cinquenta galeões.

Bom, é melhor que os dois se casem e morram casados, porque _eu não tenho_ cinquenta galeões. Se ainda estivesse namorando James, eu teria. Mas agora não tenho. Mas agora não vem ao caso o que poderia acontecer. Aconteceu, e nesse momento minha maior preocupação é que ninguém em Hogwarts fique sabendo desse meu pequeno _affair_ com ele.

Ninguém.

Que seja. Peguei minha bagagem de mão, Luigi (AAAH, NEM CONTEI! Ganhei uma coruja! Ele é grandão e marrom claro, e se chama Luigi, porque quando eu era pequena o carinha da padaria da esquina se chamava Luigi, e ele gostava de dar sonhos de creme de graça para mim e para Petunia, e eu gostava dele.)

Por incrível que pareça, as últimas cartas que recebi (salvo as de Marlene, descrevendo com detalhes sua vida amorosa, pateticamente.) foram de Justin. Ele sabe escrever, claro que eu sabia disso, mas me surpreendi quando recebi um bilhete:

_Florzinha, você está melhor? Minha mãe disse que é muito feio um namorado fazer a namorada chorar, então eu briguei com James. Muito, muito, florzinha. Beijos, você é especial. Minha mãe te acha linda. Justin_

Eu devo dizer que ele é coisinha mais bonitinha do mundo. Resolvi que no primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade que tiver nesse semestre, vou até a dedosdemel comprar a maior saca de doces que eu encontrar, e mandarei Luigi entregar.

É, deve ser mal de nome esse lance de entregar doces, Luigi e tal. Fazer o que?

- Dá pra ir? – escutei Petunia relinchar, digo, reclamar. Aiai, é ótimo saber que é amada pelo seu ex – namorado e pela sua irmã, certo?

Errado.

O caminho tradicional para King's Cross foi como sempre. Até o trem foi normal, exceto pelo fato de Sirius ter passado dois terços da viagem na nossa cabine, abraçando/ agarrando/ beijando Marlene.

- James me mandou pedir desculpas pra você, como se fizesse a mínima diferença. – ele disse com tédio quando me viu. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Avise a ele que se ele me importunar em Hogwarts, vou mandar Luigi usar a vassoura dele como poleiro E banheiro.

Ele apenas riu, e Marlene achou isso extremamente bonitinho.

Ver enfim a entrada de Hogwarts foi... Ótimo. Uma desculpa para fugir de James. Potter. Droga, agora preciso me acostumar a chamar o imbecil pelo sobrenome.

- Lily... – ele tentou começar, a caminho das carruagens. Oho, vai tentando, amigão.

A primeira noite em Hogwarts foi calma, pelo menos para mim. É estupidamente bom ignorar alguém que merece ser ignorado. Estupidamente bom.

Eu mal sabia o que aquele desgraçado estava fazendo no exato momento em que eu respirava aliviada. Os primeiros indícios que eu estava sendo idiota em confiar na integridade dele apareceram logo na manhã seguinte, quando as pessoas começaram a apontar quando eu, Sirius (sério, agora ele faz parte do nosso grupo?) e Marlene descíamos para o salão para almoçar.

- Relaxa, Lil, sou eu. – Sirius (como sempre, o meu ídolo em modéstia e simplicidade), abraçando Marlene pela cintura.

- É, Sirius, com todos olhando, **só pode** ser você. – eu retruquei, apertando o passo.

Quando ia chegando a mesa da grifinória, fui parada por três garotas muito estranhas.

- É verdade o que estão falando? – uma delas perguntou, me encarando.

- Falando?

- Que você namorou James Potter nas férias.

Oh. Meu. Deus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bem – vinda ao inferno**

Bom, não preciso dizer que meu retorno a Hogwarts foi no mínimo terrível. Agora todo mundo fica me olhando por aí. As pessoas se sentem até divididas com o meu drama! Metade acha que James é inocente, e a outra metade acha que eu sou inocente. Eu mereço.

- Calma, Lil, as coisas vão melhorar. – Dorcas disse, tentando me animar.

-É, tem o baile.

Todo ano, desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, vi alunos do sétimo ano se preparando para o tão sonhado baile de formatura. E esse ano era o nosso. Aliás, faltavam apenas três meses para o baile, mas como o pessoal adora preparar as coisas mil anos antes de elas acontecerem, o grupo de alunos que iriam cuidar da formatura. Eu, como monitora – chefe, sou obrigada a participar disso. E James também.

O problema desses bailes de formatura é simples: acompanhante. Talvez eu seqüestre Fabian ou vá com Diggory para ele parar de me encher o saco. Quando a primeira reunião dos monitores chegou, foi um martírio. James é um idiota. Parece que a existência dele é para me aborrecer. Ele reclamou das cores que eu sugeri, dos temas que eu sugeri. Se pudesse, reclamaria até do fato de eu _estar_ ali. Mas ele não pode.

- Então nós temos os seguintes temas: dia das bruxas fora de época, sugerido pela Amy Adams, Egito, por Kile Sandman, profissões, por mim mesma e mundo mágico das bolinhas, pelo Potter. – resumi, colocando os nomes na lista (e acrescentando um ponto de interrogação ao lado de ''mundo mágico das bolinhas'', seja lá o que esse tema queira dizer)

- Ok, agora, vamos exemplificar os temas, antes de colocá – los em votação. Dia das bruxas fora de época será a fantasia, com as Aranhas Assassinas tocando e decoração baseada no dia das bruxas tradicional. Egito, traje tradicional, a única coisa que mudaria seria a decoração de época. Profissões será a fantasia, com a decoração tradicional. E, Potter, o "que diabos é ''mundo mágico das bolinhas"?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É óbvio, **Lil. **São com temas redondos, trajes normais, só que em vez daquelas flores ridículas que mandam os caras colocarem na roupa, serão bolinhas com as cores das casas. Simples, até pra você.

Senti meu sangue ferver, e subir todo para o meu rosto.

- Ah, claro. Desculpa, Potter, a idéia é tão simples e tão genial ao mesmo tempo. – retruquei com frieza.

Ele pareceu um pouco intimidado, mas olhou para mim, desafiando.

- Então, vamos aos votos.

Olhei bem para os olhos dele, que brilhavam de malícia e satisfação. Idiota. Coloquei os temas e as descrições em cinco papeis (sala comunal grifinória, corvinal, sonserina, lufa - lufa e para o Professor Dumbledore) resmungando. Quando ele ia saindo da sala, cutuquei as costas dele.

Ele virou pra mim, ajeitando os óculos. Vi todo o feriado de natal refletido nos óculos dele.

- Quer brigas? Ótimo, vamos brigar. Vai ver, as pessoas vão pegar o meu tema, eu vou trabalhar nele nesses três meses e vou acabar com você, Potter.

- Ok, Evans. Agora você aprendeu a brincar. Então é briga? Perfeito.

E, sorrindo sarcasticamente, foi andando até a porta da sala que nós usávamos.

Ele quer brigar pelo tema? Quer brigar por nós dois? Vou mostrar a ele porque placas de perigo tem a cor vermelha. E quando eu ganhar, vou apontar na cara dele. Preparar, apontar. **Fogo**.

* * *

**N/a: **Bom, em primeiro lugar: obrigada, obrigada, obrigada pelos comentários (nos últimos capítulos eu não pude responder a todos, porque postei todos eles com pressa, mas as respostas estão no fim dessa nota). A inspiração dessa ''série'' de fics veio basicamente de um dia em que eu precisava de fones para o meu ipod (como Lily mora nos anos 70 adaptei para cd player, embora tenha quase certeza de que esse aparelinho milagroso só foi inventado mais tarde) e saí correndo com uma regata (no frio mesmo) até a loja. Claro que eu adoraria ter encontrado James e Sirius por aí (meu namorado não viu isso. ) mas essa parte veio única e exclusivamente da minha mente fértil.

Quando acabei ''Sorriso Idiota'', senti que faltava alguma coisa. Então surgiu a idéia de "Fogo", e futuramente uma terceira parte (aguardem). Segui o padrão de trilogias: felicidade -tragédia - futura felicidade ou/ futura tragédia final. Espero que tenham gostado, e entendam que o motivo pelo qual esses dois últimos capítulos foram curtos (e esse fim um pouco incompleto) foi justamente o meu plano para a terceira parte.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens principais me pertence (caso contrário não existiria série ''Harry Potter'' nenhuma, porque James e Lily não teriam morrido, nem Sirius teria perdido sua beleza em Azkaban) apenas os P.O's (Derek, Justin, Joan e etc...).

Outra inspiração para a fic foi uma grande e velha amiga, Jules (Júlia), de quem eu puxei a maioria dos trejeitos e modos de falar de Lily (coisas como "*insira qualquer frase rápida aqui*, oi!" são típicos dela), e um pouco dela veio de mim, apesar de eu nem de longe ter cabelos ruivos ou olhos verdes.

Respostas aos comentários:

**Fer C. Potter: **Que bom saber que você já tinha lido "Sorriso Idiota"! Também curti "A dama dos dementadores", e talvez um dia um acesso de felicidade e falta do que fazer me inspirem a escrever a história propriamente dita. O shipper Emme/ Derek veio completamente sem noção na minha mente, mas como eu gostei, ele aparecerá na terceira parte (aguarde). Talvez ele tenha um lado que nós não conhecemos. É, eu realmente tive pena do Justin, porque o menino vai ter a mente poluída antes do tempo, fato. Sirius e Remus protegendo a Lily é MARA. Masculinidade rude? -q

**Luisa Santos: **A idéia do Derek comer cola foi quase completamente tirada do baú das meninas super poderosas (além do mais, quem nunca conheceu uma criança que comia cola que atire o primeiro balaço!). E Lily resistir ao James é praxe. Por isso ela é a única que presta para ele. Quanto ao outro shipper, digo o mesmo que disse á Fer Potter. Aguarde que Derek ainda vai dar sua contribuição para a série (além dos beijos na Emme, eu digo). Eu também ri quando chamaram Sirius de "amigo da estrela". Uma palavra em defesa de James: ele estava bêbado, e Joan é uma _vátia _(como diria meu professor de Física). Uma palavra contra ele: isso não justifica. Mas coitado, agora ele tá malvado. Justin é mesmo a coisa mais fofa do mundo. E te digo um segredo: ele ia ser uma garota.

Enfim, antes que vocês cansem de ler isso (o que eu aposto que já fizeram), quero dizer que é gratificante saber que as pessoas estão gostando/ gostaram da fic, e as reviews que eu recebi foram o maior motivo pelo qual os capítulos saíram numa frequência maior. Muito obrigada.

Pra quem gostou de "Sorriso Idiota" e "Fogo" eu aconselho ler "Carta para uma anja", que na minha opinião é a melhor James/ Lily que eu já escrevi (o que não é grande coisa, mas todo mundo releva). E passem no blog! the harpies. wordpress (acrescentem o ''www'' no começo e ".com" no final. Ah, e é tudo junto, porque o detesta meus links nas fics D=)


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO**

Para quem acompanhou - e gostou, claro - de Sorriso Idiota e Fogo, acaba de sair a terceira parte dessa trilogia: Hell.

Espero que gostem :)


End file.
